A model or design-based optimization of a progressive spectacle lens (progressive lens) takes place by minimizing a target function in which desired values of one or more aberrations (e.g. refractive error, astigmatic error) are taken into account as target values. The target or desired values of the at least one aberration, and in particular of the astigmatic error, which are taken into account in the target function, characterize the design of a spectacle lens.
In order to produce lenses with different designs, i.e. different refractive power and/or astigmatism distributions, these different model or target values have to be created and optimization has to be performed therewith. According to the prior art, own desired specifications (designs) are created and deposited for each design to be newly developed. According to the conventional methods, approximately 72 to 84 different progressive designs per refractive index (material) are desired, which differ particularly in the addition and power in the distance reference point (distance portion power).
However, the creation and the logistics of the many different designs for the manufacturer are very cost and time-consuming.